Shut Up and Kiss Me
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: 08 - Trey and Cinque have after school studies, and its there that Trey gets a surprise from his classmate. / TreyxCinque fluff


"Why did I have to do this again?" Try thought as he waited in the small classroom, sitting on the main desk and being bored out of his mind.

The reason he was there was not of his choosing, instead he had been put in this position by his instructor Kurasame. 'What had he said about this...oh yeah he called it an experiment.'

The whole thing started a few days ago. Kurasame was concerned that Class Zero was not achieving the best results in class. Not on the battlefield but in their studies, and to help with it he had designated each of the fourteen members of the class into pairs to make studying more helpful. While everyone had complained about it, they gave in when Queen and Ace had supported it, not to mention it got an A-OK from Mother. Kurasame had Moglin decide the pairs.

Trey didn't see how double studies would help, given who he had as his partner. This had to be a mistake due to who it was that he had gotten.

The door burst open and he stood up, and in walked his partner.

Appearing all peppy and cheerful as she could be was his partner Cinque, "Morning Trey."

"Hey Cinque, let's get started on this studying thing and get it over with."

She seemed disappointed, "Why are you in such a hurry for? I mean Moglin chose us, so maybe he likes us being together?" Her disappointment vanished as she began to think deviously, "Or are you in such a hurry so we can after 'detention' together?"

Clearing his throat, Trey tried to maintain his composure, "Even though I have known you for years I still haven't gotten used to your erratic behavior, Cinque."

He went to sit down at the only desk in the room, and after he sat down he saw that Cinque was still standing with her hands behind her back and looking at him with what one would call an innocent and playful look. But as Trey knew very well, she was extremely unpredictable. And as from past experience he knew that the best way to avoid her silliness was to maintain a mature stance.

"Well, Cinque, we better get this over with. Come on and sit down."

She gave him a salute, "Yes sir!" Then she ran over to the table, taking a seat right next to him.

Her attitude, which was beyond simply being carefree, was one of the things people didn't understand about Cinque. Trey was used to it however. "Alright, the first bits we have to do are about the regions of Orience and how we can use them for our advantage in battle..." He trailed off on talking, and Cinque listened until he was done, which was when he appeared that there was going to be no end to his lecture.

"Trey, you're doing it again."

Stopping himself from going on another word, the archer nodded, "Right but you get the gist of it I hope."

"You bet," she said, taking some notes down, and it wasn't a few words but whole sentences from the way her pen was moving. Cinque was good in her grades from what Trey remembered but as they sat in different areas of the class room he had never seen her do much for note taking.

'Maybe she's taking this all seriously? That'd be interesting.' "Alright then, let's move on to the next subject for what we have to do."

This pattern would go on for nearly an hour. Trey would speak, Cinque would write it down, and they'd move on. It was appearing to be a lot easier than he had anticipated, especially since it was Cinque he was with. He had thought she would have thought of other things to do other than studying, and he had prepared for that as well with something akin to a secret weapon. A small moogle plushy that he kept in his bag in case she needed help concentrating. She had given it to him a month before when they were first partnered up on the battlefield, and he had said he planned to get it back when she really needed it. She had given it the name of Mogwin, which was an unusual name but seeing as how it was Cinque that had named it, no mention gave it a name tag, he dismissed it as her being her normal self.

Another hour passed before Trey realized that the list of subjects they had to go through dwindled down to nothing. They were done, and as such he got an internal sigh of relief. "Well, that was something." He turned to check with Cinque, who was staring at him with a smile. "What?"

She already had her bag packed up and she pointed at his own bag, "I know Mogwin's in there."

"Well aren't you perceptive. Yeah, I still have it," Trey said, pulling the little white doll out of his bag.

"Hey, the moogle is a 'he' not an 'it'. Don't be so rude," she said, grabbing the doll from him. She looked the doll over, and besides being a few specks of dirt it was relatively intact. "You took care of him though, that's good."

"Of course I took care of 'him'. He's yours isn't he?"

Cinque shook her head, "No, I gave him to you. And before you ask why it's because I like you."

Trey hadn't seen that coming. "What?"

She seemed to know she was getting at him, and so she avoided the subject. "Anyway. I got a few notes down because of our time together and so I think you should see them."

"Well...I uh...okay," he said as he watched her go through her bag. He didn't know what she was getting at but he was sure it was up to no good.

She pulled out a single sheet of paper, "here's the part you should read. It might be a bit short but I'm sure it will help you in return for taking care of Mogwin."

Trey took the piece of paper and he saw that Cinque was smiling. However it wasn't her normal cheerful smile. For some reason Trey thought her smile hid some sort of nefarious plan. He turned the paper over regardless. He had been expecting a paragraph, but all it had was a single sentence, which he spoke aloud. "'Shut up and kiss me'...what's that about-"

He lowered the paper just in time for Cinque to leap up at him wrapping her arms around his neck, and planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips. Taken wholly by surprise, Trey took her weight full on and somehow maintained the strength to stand, and it was made a bit harder by the fact that Cinque had both her feet off the ground.

A few long moments go by before Cinque loosens her grip, and her lip lock, and gets back on her feet. She backs away, and Trey didn't quite get what he had just gone through as the bell to signal the end of the day had rung.

"Well, that was fun, I'll see you later Trey!" She grabbed her bag, handing him Mogwin before running to the door. She gave him a playful wink before sprinting out.

Trey was still shocked by what had happened, "What the hell was that...?"

* * *

A/N: This one was easy to write. Personally Cinque is my least favorite female character in Class Zero (her English voice is the equivalent of listening to nails on a chalkboard), but she's cute regardless. Trey is pretty cool as well.


End file.
